


Open your eyes

by Moody_Alkane



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Romance, inter thigh sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moody_Alkane/pseuds/Moody_Alkane
Summary: И эти моменты только для них.
Relationships: Stanley Snyder/Xeno
Kudos: 19





	Open your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Флафф есть флафф  
> Ещё переслушал песни Ланы Дель Рей, так что... Вот такие вот дела

Прикосновения. Такие жадные. Такие осторожные. Будто боится потерять.

_Теперь не потеряешь_

— Ксено, открой глаза, – а голос наглый, дерзкий, немного хриплый. От возбуждения.

Уголки губ чуть приподнимаются в очередной поцелуй. Становится так светло. Так сладко. Что даже не хочется открывать глаза. Там — остальной мир, а здесь — ощущения. Только для них.

Губы касаются век, оставляя лёгкие поцелуи; проводят по щеке, и Ксено чувствует, как мягкие волосы щекочут лицо. 

И он открывает глаза. 

Над ним — ярчайшая звезда со светлым ободом. Хочется исследовать, дать имя, присвоить.

— Мой солдат, – он протягивает руку и ведёт пальцами по щеке. 

Стэнли прикрывает глаза и поворачивает голову, чтобы поцеловать хрупкие пальцы, чтобы после пройтись поцелуями дальше по руке и вновь увидеть эту тихую счастливую улыбку.

Он может часами придаваться этому тихому наслаждению видеть Ксено таким: расслабленным, спокойным, безмятежным. Но ещё больше он любит видеть, как этот стойкий учёный дрожит под ним, как просит не останавливаться и _продолжать_.

Пальцы ловко расправляются с ненужными пуговицами, оставляя рубашку небрежно свисать с плеч, придавая образу Ксено ещё большей привлекательности. Стэнли поддевает пальцами ткань брюк — и вот уже учёный лежит под ним почти полностью обнаженный. Такой горячий. Такой милый.

— Подними ноги, – и Ксено прячет лицо в сгибе локтя, потому что это невыносимо: видеть, как блондин искушающе смотрит, так, что от одного лишь взгляда вновь бросает в жар, но... Ксено не может не смотреть, ведь это так приятно — видеть, как кто-то так же, как и он, сходит с ума. 

Стэнли подхватывает под колени и закидывает его ноги себе на плечи, начиная покрывать поцелуями пятки, переходя на щиколотки и прикусывая кожу икр, будто даже не замечая тех мозолей и рубцов от тяжёлой изнурительной работы по возвращению цивилизации — его это не волнует. Поэтому он с таким наслаждением отдаётся процессу, не забывая кидать пламенные взгляды в сторону своего любимого учёного.

_Милашка_

Губы искусаны, а взгляд влажно блестит из-под полуопущенных ресниц — _красиво_. И это выражение лица...

— Мхв... – Ксено издает приглушённый стон, когда тёплая рука касается возбуждённой плоти.

— Сожми бёдра, – доносится до затуманенного сознания голос, и он повинуется.

Его ноги скрещивают и перекидывают на одно плечо, а между бёдер протискивается что-то горячее и влажное.

Ксено снова выдыхает. Он тянется рукой вниз и накрывает чужую ладонь своей.

Стэнли делает пробное движение-толчок, и между бёдер становится немного мокро.

— Всё в порядке? – донельзя глупый вопрос, но Ксено смешно, и он успевает улыбнуться, прежде чем снова захлебнуться стоном и выдохнуть:

— Да.

И он видит, как блондин прикрывает глаза, сосредотачивая своё внимание на ощущениях, и откидывает голову назад так, чтобы светлые мягкие волосы растрепались по его лицу, добавляя дикого шарма невинного разврата и горячей сексуальности. Он начинает толкаться, а вместе с тем двигать ладонью, слушая рваные вдохи и тихие стоны.

Ксено закусывает губу и приподнимается на лопатках, выгибаясь в спине. 

Так хорошо. 

Так невероятно.

Перед глазами слепит.

Словно наркотик.

Движения становятся быстрее, и Ксено кусает тыльную сторону ладони, чтобы сдержать непотребные звуки. Но Стэнли наоборот нравится его слушать. Нравится дразнить. Чуть-чуть. И он себе позволяет.

На последнем движении он убирает руку Ксено в сторону и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать такие манящие и вкусные губы, тихо выдыхая в них нежное: «Люблю». 

Свет вспыхивает с новой силой, и становится так тянуще приятно. Всё тело прошивает удовольствием, и на живот попадают белёсые капли.

Они оба удовлетворённые, мокрые, грязные. Но им даже не противно, и поэтому поцелуй приносит только больше наслаждения. Ленивый, медленный, такой, когда языки мягко трутся друг о друга, что становится вязко, липко.

И приятно.

И больше не хочется открывать глаза. Вспоминать обо всём, что творится снаружи. Думать об изобретениях и цивилизации. Не хочется. Но... Тогда без всего этого он не сможет ещё раз увидеть то самое лицо с въевшимися в память чертами, и с тонкой линией губ, которая плавно переходит в мягкую улыбку. Только для него.

И он открывает глаза.

**Author's Note:**

> Буду рад вашим оценкам и отзывам~


End file.
